Conociendo La Felicidad
by Cervezo
Summary: ¿Te gustan las películas de Rio? ¿Te gusta leer historias apasionantes, cómicas, románticas y de aventuras? ¿Te imaginas una historia donde ahora Carla, Bia y Tiago sean protagonistas? ¡Entra y descubre que todo esto y más es posible en "Conociendo La Felicidad", una anécdota de pasión, amor, diversión y alegre juventud en el increíble mundo de RÍO, donde todo puede acontecer!
1. Welcome To The Jungle

**Bienvenidos A La Jungla**

* * *

Después de ganar la batalla en contra de los taladores en defensa de su hogar, la familia Gunderson, los guacamayos azules, los guacamayos escarlata y todos los animales salvajes del Amazonas disfrutan juntos felizmente un grandioso festejo por su victoria. La rivalidad y competencia habían concluido. La alianza y amistad entre todos los animales permitió que su hogar se reguardara.

—¿Seguro que el Amazonas puede ser nuestro hogar? ¿Con el calor y los insectos? —preguntó Perla a Blu, mientras bailaban ávidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¡Soy el señor selva, súper salvaje. ¡Y muy pajaresco! —afirmó Blu con un evidente tono de seguridad mientras retrocedía para toparse con una araña, haciéndolo asustarse un poco. Perla lo tomó en sus alas y burlándose ligeramente le aseguró:

—En verano podemos ir a Río.

—¡Eres el ave de mi vida Perla! —comentó Blu, acercando su pico al de Perla.

—Awwwwww —Perla se sonrojó un poco, recargando su pico en el de Blu.

La fiesta continuó con vívidos animales y una energía increíble.

Los días después de aquella lucha épica eran una dicha para Perla y sus hijos, gustosos de encontrarse en la naturaleza. Incluso eran agradables para Blu, que cada vez se sentía más cómodo en la selva, ya que finalmente consiguió obtener la aceptación de Eduardo y de la tribu. No obstante, aún seguía manteniendo tendencias y hábitos humanos, como cargar su pequeña cangurera la mayor parte del tiempo, o utilizar repelente para insectos en su cuerpo cuando salía a explorar el lugar.

Bia era feliz recorriendo los árboles y descubriendo especies nuevas tanto de flora como de fauna, aventurándose a llevar a cabo experimentos con plantas y sustancias para estudiar sus propiedades, e incluso adentrándose a cavernas para descubrir qué o quién se encontraba en ellas, siempre queriendo aprender un poco más.

Tiago por su parte se sentía contento y libre, ya que lejos de casa podía hacer lo que él quisiera, molestando a todos los animales que pudiera, destruyendo lo que encontraba a su paso y tomando riesgos extremos con aves alocadas de su edad que se sentían atraídos hacia él inconscientemente, como si tuviera la energía de un líder o un ídolo. Comenzaba a surgir en él esa energía capaz de hacer que los demás lo siguieran y se sintieran cómodos con él.

Mientras tanto, Carla se divertía con Rafael, Nico y Pedro. Habían estado creando ritmos nuevos de samba y escribiendo unas cuántas canciones, ya que para ellos la pasión y el amor eran lo más importante en la vida. Afortunadamente Rafael convenció a Eva de que regresara a Río prometiéndole que tomarían unas vacaciones cuando él regresara de nuevo a la gran ciudad, a lo que ella accedió.

Todo parecía ser perfecto para todos. Fuera cual fuera la situación, sus vidas eran felices. Lo que no se imaginaban era que lo que se presentaría unas pocas semanas después, cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre. Para bien o para mal, todo sería diferente. Mientras que en aquellos días todos estaban viviendo paz y tranquilidad, todo cambiaría a dudas, preguntas, inseguridades, disputas, errores, lecciones y una serie de extrañas nuevas emociones, en especial para Bia, Tiago y Carla que se encontraban en la etapa del crecimiento.

—Bien Tiago. Parece que está listo. ¡Pero qué bien nos ha quedado! —exclamó Blu junto a Tiago, ya que habían construido un fantástico nido en un viejo árbol hueco que se encontraba desolado y vacío.

—¡Genial! ¡Somos un gran equipo papá! —contestó Tiago, feliz de ver el gran nido que justo acababan de construir.

—Muy bien hijo. ¡Dame cinco! —dijo Blu mientras estiraba su pata derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

—¡Súper! —entonces Tiago chocó su pata también derecha con la de su padre.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Olvidé que sólo tenemos tres dedos —dijo Blu riendo un poco por lo que recién había dicho.

—Je, no importa pá.

—¿Seguro que no le comentaste nada a tu madre ni a tus hermanas acerca de lo que estuvimos haciendo esta última semana? —cuestionó amablemente Blu.

—¡Claro que no! Mamá cree que he estado molestando animales con mis amigos, además recuerda que ella siempre acompaña a Bia en sus investigaciones, así que no creo que sepan —afirmó sonriente Tiago.

—Muy bien, creo que tienes razón. Además, ella cree que he estado con Eduardo continuando con mi entrenamiento para ser su mano derecha. Menos mal que Carla ha estado con Rafael, Nico y Pedro sin enterarse de esto —supuso relajado Blu.

—¿Al fin podré dormir en un cuarto yo solo y no con mis hermanas? —preguntó emocionado aquel pequeño guacamayo azul.

—Así es Tiago. Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación —respondió alegre Blu.

—¡Qué cool! ¡Mi habitación será la que está justo junto la entrada! —aseguró Tiago.

—Interesante. ¿Por qué la eliges? Esa es la habitación que tu madre y yo ocuparíamos —preguntó un poco curioso Blu.

—¡Porque yo seré el guardián de la familia! ¡Estaré junto a la entrada para vigilar y estar alerta en todo momento —explicó Tiago emocionado.

—Muy bien hijo. Entonces toma esa habitación. (¡Menos mal que todas las habitaciones son del mismo tamaño!) —pensó algo aliviado Blu—. Ahora esperemos a que lleguen al nido de Roberto tu madre y tus herma... —quiso decir Blu, pero fue salpicado por su hijo menor que se lanzó a la pequeña tina que construyeron en su hogar, para después echarse unos gases en el agua y se formaran algunas burbujas.

—¡Jacuzzi! —susurró Tiago con una evidente expresión de placer en su rostro.

—Jeje. Supuse que lo harías. Cuando lleguen tu madre y tus hermanas al nido de Roberto, ¡les daremos la sorpresa! ¿Eh hijo? —dijo Blu gustoso dejando su cangurera en su nueva habitación.

—¡Seguro pá!

Pasó poco más de una hora y Perla fue la primera en arribar al nido de Roberto. Blu había vuelto al nido de Roberto para darle la sorpresa a su familia, mientras que Tiago se quedó en su nuevo hogar duchándose.

—¡Adivina qué nena! ¡No lo vas a creer! —dijo Blu mientras se acercaba lentamente a Perla, muy contento.

—¡De acuerdo! Intentaré adivinar. ¿Será que acaso te comiste un insecto? —preguntó algo burlona Perla.

—¡Iug! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es una sorpresa! Te llevaré volando como cuando saltamos del avión en Río. ¡Sólo promete que cerrarás los ojos y los abrirás justo cuando yo te diga! —le dijo muy emocionado Blu a Perla.

—Sí. Sí. De acuerdo. Lo haré. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntaba un tanto extrañada Perla.

—¡Te encantará! —le susurró Blu.

En ese momento, él la tomó suavemente de los tendones de sus alas con sus garras como cuando saltaron del avión en aquella aventura de la que casi no salen vivos. Ella cerró los ojos y él la llevó al nido que acababa de construir junto a su hijo menor.

—Ahora, ¡ya puedes abrir los ojos Perla! —le dijo su querido macho.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué increíble nido! Pero, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? —Perla no se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Esta es nuestra nueva casa má! La construimos papá y yo —exclamó Tiago satisfecho, saliendo de su habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Có... cómo y cuándo lo construyeron que yo nunca me enteré?! —preguntaba atónita Perla. No lo podía creer.

—Así es nena. Este es ahora nuestro hogar. Tiago y yo encontramos este viejo tronco abandonado y decidimos construir un nido para que vivamos. ¡Ay pero nos quedó di-vi-no! —exclamó Blu, pero con un tono algo afeminado.

—¡Sigo sin creerlo! ¡Gracias por esto Blu! —aún estando atónita Perla decidió acercarse al pico de su amado macho para besarlo de una manera lenta y muy dulce, quien correspondió gustoso el beso, tomando de la cintura delicadamente a su amada hembra.

—¡Guacala pero qué rico! —se mofó un poco Tiago con algo de evidente desagrado en su rostro al ver esa afectiva muestra de agradecimiento de su madre hacia su padre, pues ambos se olvidaron de que uno de sus hijos estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Muchísimas gracias por esta sorpresa Tiago! —le agradeció Perla a su hijo mientras tomaba con sus alas su cabeza y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

—De...de nada má. ¡Espero que a mis hermanas les guste tanto como a ti! —titubeó un poco apenado Tiago, pues no se esperaba ese gesto tan dulce de su madre.

—¡Apuesto que sí! —susurró Perla tiernamente a su oído—. ¡Eres mi hijo favorito Tiago! —aseguró ella, alejándose lentamente del oído de su hijo.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Soy tu único hijo! —exclamó algo sarcástico Tiago, aunque con un tono de voz tierno.

—¡Pues con más razón lo eres!

—¡Gracias má! ¡Ahora voy a buscar a mis hermanas para traerlas aquí! ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar? —dijo a punto de tomar vuelo hacia la selva el Gunderson más joven.

—Bia está con tu tía Mimí. Le iba a enseñar las propiedades del barro para las heridas. Carla debe estar con Nico, Pedro y Rafael cerca de la piedra en forma de roca —supuso Perla.

—Bien. Iré para ver si las encuentro —dijo antes de emprender vuelo—. ¡Los veo más tarde!

Perla se quedó observando cómo se perdía rápidamente su hijo en el horizonte en un radiante y romántico día, para después girarse y quedar frente a su amado esposo. Entonces le dijo con sensualidad: —Ahora que estaremos solos y sin interrupciones ¡te podré agradecer esta sorpresa debidamente Blu!

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada tierna pero seductora a la vez, capaz de derretir incluso al más indiferente.

—¡Jejeje! —Blu sólo rió con una expresión de demencia en su rostro, similar a la que tuvo en aquel sueño en el que le regalaba a Perla una nuez de Brasil después de acercarse a ella inflando el pecho, al tiempo que cantaba como Roberto.

—¿Qué te parece si bendecimos este nido con nuestro amor? Así los niños vivirán aquí seguros... —le sugirió Perla coqueteando y algo sarcástica como si estuviera burlándose, mientras se le acercaba cada vez más de una manera sensual al indefenso Blu, que había quedado a merced de su bella ave y lo que ella deseara hacer con él.

—¡Grrrrrrr! —Blu había perdido un poco la cordura. Siempre que él suponía que lo harían perdía su lado racional que tanto lo caracteriza. Salía a relucir su instinto animal.

—Bien. Entonces, ¡prepárate que esta será una tarde inolvidable! —susurró Perla dándole un irresistible beso entre el pico y la mejilla.

Ella comenzó acariciando las plumas externas de sus alas lentamente de arriba a abajo, para después acercar su pico al de él y comenzar a besarlo de forma irresistible y con una increíble lujuria, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo en todos los rincones de sus alas y eventualmente de su espalda.

Blu no se quedaba atrás. Respondía gustoso los besos que con tanta pasión ella le daba, al igual que sus caricias. Él acariciaba las plumas de su cintura y su vientre en movimientos horizontales y circulares, haciendo que los dos se calentaran rápidamente.

Ambos sentían su respiración, sentían sus pechos juntos expandiéndose y contrayéndose cuando inhalaban y exhalaban.

—¡Te amo Perla! —dijo tiernamente Blu, recuperando un poco el aliento y la cordura.

—Y yo a ti, mi apuesta mascotita —respondió Perla, para luego cerrar los ojos y ahogarse en un profundo beso.

Sentían sus lenguas rozándose y jugando entre sí, arriba y abajo, recorriendo cada rincón de sus picos, chocando, separándose, encontrándose y uniéndose como si estuvieran ejecutando una impoluta coreografía. Intercambiando su saliva y acariciando sus plumas, descendían cada vez más sus alas por sus cuerpos conforme se iban preparando.

—¡Wow! Vivir en la selva te ha hecho más salvaje amor mío. ¡Vaya que estoy ansiosa por hacerlo! ¡Muéstrame tu lado animal Blu! —gritó Perla tirándose al piso.

—¡Allá voy! —la timidez de Blu se había disuelto. ¡Ahora era todo un salvaje!

Mientras Blu y Perla le hacían un nuevo hermano a Tiago, él volaba alegre en la selva.

—Bien. Iré por mis hermanas y las llevaré a nuestro nuevo hogar. Jejeje, ahora podré tener privacidad para planear mis ataques —se decía a sí mismo el hiperactivo guacamayo—. Me pregunto qué se habrán quedado haciendo mamá y papá... Jejeje —se cuestionó a sí mismo Tiago, con una risa perversa y una mirada pícara.

Siguió volando en búsqueda de sus hermanas, cuando se percató de que estaba cerca del nido de Eduardo, así que decidió llegar con intenciones de saludar a su querido Abu.

—Oye Abu... —entró muy alegre Tiago al nido de Eduardo— ¿estás aquí? —preguntaba examinando su interior. Al parecer estaba vacío.

—Nuestro Abu no está, dijo que iría a encargarse de un importante asunto con Roberto. Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás molestando a Felipe, César y Toño como acostumbras? —Bia ingresaba al nido de Eduardo, burlándose un poco de la forma de ser de su hermano.

—Ho... ola hermana. Te estaba buscando... —respondió a su hermana.

—¿A mí? ¡Qué extraño! Si tú siempre estás lejos de mí —contestó extrañada Bia.

—Anda, vamos. Ven conmigo a buscar a Carla. ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! —dijo felizmente Tiago, empujando a su hermana con sus alas a la salida.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Yo puedo sola— dijo acercándose a la salida—. Es extraño que me busque, pero aún mas extraño que nos tenga una sorpresa. ¿Qué significa esto? —se dijo a sí misma Bia, liberando esas últimas 3 palabras.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Tiago antes de emprender vuelo.

—No. ¡Vayamos por Carla! —dijo ella abriendo sus alas.

—¡Aguarden niños! ¡Esperen! —dijo una voz femenina cuando los dos ya habían despegado.

—¿Qué pasa tía Mimí? —preguntó Bia, mientras se detenía en el aire junto con su hermano para quedar suspendidos aleteando.

—¡Recuerda que mañana te enseñaré las propiedades del estiércol para repeler insectos! —gritó a Bia.

—Claro tía. ¡Te veo mañana! —respondió Bia para girarse y continuar volando junto a Tiago.

—¡Me saludan a sus padres! —gritó nuevamente, pero ahora hablándole a los dos.

—¡Claro! Te veo mañana —exclamó Bia mientras se alejaban.

—¡Wow! ¿Estiércol para repeler insectos? Jajajaja... —se mofó incrédulo Tiago.

—Así es Tiago. Es bueno para evitar picad... —explicaba Bia, pero fue interrumpida por su burlón hermano.

—¡Con estiércol lo único que conseguirás es que te sigan las moscas! Jajajaja... —seguía burlándose Tiago mientras continuaban volando.

—¡Ash! —Bia sólo denotó frustración en su rostro.

Llegaron por fin los dos hermanos al nido de Roberto cuando faltaba poco para que oscureciera.

—¿Dónde están papá y mamá? —cuestionó Bia a su hermano.

—¡Nos dejaron solos para irse a Río! ¡Esa era la sorpresa! —dijo Tiago con una expresión facial pícara, natural en él, por lo que Bia creyó en sus palabras.

—¿Es en serio? Pero si papá me prometió llevarme al aviario de Tulio de visita —decía Bia dirigiendo una triste mirada al suelo—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

—¡Jajajaja! —se carcajeó Tiago tirándose al piso y sobando su vientre— ¡es broma! Ellos están bien. Sólo hay que esperar a que Carla venga y las llevaré con papá y mamá —dijo después de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Tú nunca cambiarás! —suspiró Bia algo molesta pero alegre a la vez..

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos y cuando llegó Carla al nido de Roberto Bia la recibió. Tiago estaba afuera dibujando figuras en el lodo del suelo, pues se había aburrido.

—Hola hermana —saludó Carla aterrizando en la entrada del nido al momento de replegar sus alas a su cuerpo.

—Hola Carla. ¿Cómo te ha ido? —respondió alegre Bia.

—Bien, creo que fue un buen día. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? —preguntó la hermana mayor.

—No lo sé. Tiago dijo que esperaría a que llegaras porque nos llevaría con ellos... —contestó Bia no muy convencida.

—¡Tiago! —gritaron las dos hermanas asomándose desde el hueco del tronco.

—¡Estoy dibujando un león. ¿Qué sucede? —refunfuñó Tiago.

—¿Dónde están nuestros padres? —cuestionó la hermana mayor.

—¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! ¡Síganme! —dijo el hermano menor abriendo sus alas para ser seguido por sus hermanas.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? ¿Mamá esta bien? —dijo Carla mientras volaban, pues comenzaba a imaginarse que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Sí Tiago. Dinos qué sucede. Desde hace rato mencionaste que era una sorpresa. ¿A qué te referías? —replicó Bia.

—¡Ay ya! ¡No se preocupen! ¡Vamos a casa! —exclamó el alegre guacamayo azul.

Al no entender a qué se refería su hermano, dejaron de hacer preguntas pero ambas seguían preocupadas, mientras su hermano volaba alegre como si nada sucediera.

Anochecía y por fin arribaron al nido. Carla y Bia aún más confudidas nuevamente cuestionaron a Tiago.

—¿Qué es este lugar Tiago?

—Sí Tiago. ¿Para qué nos trajiste a este nido? ¿Habías estado aquí antes Bia?

—Me temo que no. ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

Tiago sólo rió tirándose de espalda en el suelo y colocando sus alas en su vientre —¡Ay hermanas, de verdad que son ingenuas! ¡Asómense a la habitación que está al fondo del lado derecho y verán! —pudo decir entre risas.

Ambas hermanas algo molestas se asomaron a la habitación señalada y vieron a sus padres dormidos abrazados.

—Míralos. ¡Pero si son papá y mamá! —susurró gustosa Carla a Bia, pues no quería despertarlos.

—Mejor vámonos. Podrían despertar —respondió Bia a su hermana—. Al menos ya vimos que están bien.

—¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! —suspiró Carla.

Justo cuando ya estaban tranquilas de ver que todo se encontraba en orden, se dieron la vuelta y escucharon la linda voz de su madre llamarlas.

—Niñas...

—¿Sí, mamá? —contestaron al unísono.

—¡¿Qué les parece nuestro nuevo hogar?!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —preguntaron una vez más al unísono las dos.

—Les pregunté que qué les parece nuestro nuevo hogar —dijo dulcemente Perla.

—¿Nu... nu... nuevo ho... ho... ho... gar? —titubeó en exceso Carla.

—¡Así es! ¡Su padre y su hermano han construido este nido, que ahora será nuestro hogar! —exclamó feliz Perla.

—¿Ti... ti... ago y pa... papá? ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo fue que no nos enteramos?— tartamudeó Bia perpleja.

—Ni yo sé cómo ocurrió. Me enteré al igual que ustedes hace unas horas —contestó Perla—. ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes su hermano? Lo escuché reírse hace un instante.

—Estaba justo aquí —dijo Bia señalando con sus alas la mitad del pasillo.

—Oh, debe estar en su habitación —supuso Perla—. En fin. ¿Qué les parece si entran a sus habitaciones para que las conozcan mientras despierto a su padre? Y en unos minutos, ¡cenaremos juntos en familia! —sugirió Perla a sus hijas.

—¡Seguro! —contestó Carla.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —replicó Bia.

—¡Yo quiero la de arriba! —exclamó Carla volando al hueco más alto.

—¡Yo quiero la de en medio!— dijo Bia, volando a un amplio hueco justo a la mitad del muro.

Perla las vio y sólo suspiró con una sonrisa en su pico. Al parecer no hubo disputas y ambas estuvieron conformes en tomar el dormitorio que más les agradó.

—¡Amor! ¡Despierta! —dijo Perla dando un tierno beso a Blu en el pico para después acariciar su rostro con las plumas de sus bellas alas color celeste.

—¡Grrrrr! —Blu sólo sonreía y se acurrucaba junto a Perla.

—Owwww. ¡Te ves tan tierno siempre que te quedas dormido después de que lo hacemos! ¡Pero despierta! Nuestros hijos han llegado.

Pero Blu no despertaba y sólo se afianzaba más a Perla, como si le quisieran quitar un juguete a un bebé.

—Ash. Tendré que volverlo a hacer —dijo Perla rodando los ojos y golpeándolo en su rostro con un ala para hacerlo despertar.

—¡Malvaviscos con chocolate! —gritó Blu despertando violentamente por el golpe que su hembra le dio.

—¡Los niños han vuelto Blu! ¡Hay que cenar juntos! —dijo Perla dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

—¡Aguarda! Dame 5 minutos más preciosa... —dijo Blu para después tomarla de la cintura con delicadeza y acostarla con él.

—Jaja. Está bien —Perla aceptó, abrazando a Blu y besándolo en el pico tiernamente—. No sabes cuánto me ha gustado esta vez. Realmente me sorprendes Blu, vivir en la selva te ha hecho más salvaje y dotado —susurró Perla con voz candente y seductora a su amado macho.

—¡Gracias nena! También lo he disfrutado como nunca.

—Ahora nuestro nido ha sido bendecido. ¿Qué te parece? —se mofó un poco Perla.

—No hay nada mejor que nuestro dulce hogar.

Llegó el momento y toda la familia se dispuso a cenar. Blu antes del mediodía recolectó fruta y nueces que guardó en el nuevo nido para la cena.

Perla comía nueces de Brasil, Blu y Tiago cenaban arándanos, Carla engullía un mango y Bia degustaba refrescantes moras. Todos los Gunderson cenaban gustosos en familia.

—Ahora sí papá. ¿Cómo fue que construyeron este nido sin que nosotras nos enteráramos? —preguntó contenta Bia.

—Verás. Mientras tú y tu madre recorrían la selva para mostrarte lo que se esconde allá afuera, Carla se divertía con Nico, Pedro y Rafa que se reúnen cerca de la piedra en forma de roca. Entonces tu hermano descubrió mientras jugaba con sus amigos este gran tronco vacío y desolado, hace aproximadamente una semana. ¿Verdad Tiago? —comenzó a contarles alegre Blu.

—¡Así es pá! —respondió gustoso Tiago antes de introducirse en el pico un arándano.

—Entonces me trajo aquí y me propuso que lo adoptáramos como nuestro hogar. Inicialmente me opuse, pues pensé que estábamos mejor en el nido de Roberto. ¡Pero mi campeón me convenció, eh! —continuaba narrando lo sucedido Blu, mientras despeinaba la cabeza de Tiago, pues lo acariciaba con su ala.

—Jejeje —Tiago sólo reía.

—Ambos acordamos no comentar nada durante el tiempo que tardáramos acondicionándolo. Su madre creyó que Tiago había estado durante esta semana con sus amigos y que yo me encontraba en mi entrenamiento con su Abu, pero en realidad aquí estuvimos construyendo nuestro hogar —finalizó orgulloso Blu.

—Así es hermana. Papá y yo construimos una casa para que Tío Beto no se quede sin hogar —agregó Tiago, sobando su vientre con sus alas, pues ya había acabado de cenar.

—!Wow! ¡Muy bien Tiago! —dijo Bia agradecida.

—¡Muchísimas gracias a los dos! ¡No saben cuánto se los agradezco! —comentó Perla, abrazando a Tiago con su ala izquierda y a Blu con su ala derecha.

—Y yo sigo sin creer lo que han hecho. ¡Es raro que en vez de destruir hayas construido algo Tiago! —complementó Carla.

Así fue que las dos hermanas se acercaron a sus padres y su hermano para acabar en un tierno abrazo familiar.

—Gracias por existir. Son lo más importante de mi vida —les reveló tiernamente Perla.

—¡Te amo Perla! —fueron las palabras de Blu hacia su esposa—. Gracias por ser unos excelentes hijos —dijo él a los niños.

—Gracias pá. Gracias má. Los quiero mucho a todos —confesó Tiago.

—Gracias Tiago. Gracias papás. También los adoro —agregó Carla.

—Estadísticamente, soy yo de los tres hijos la que más los quiere papis. También los quiero hermanos. Y gracias por la sorpresa Tiago —finalizó Bia.

Poco después de esa tierna escena familiar, una lluvia torrencial llegó a la selva y Perla comenzó a recitar una hermosa canción con su bella voz mientras sus hijos dormitaban, abrazados y acurrucados como en la primera noche que pasaron en el Amazonas.

 _Siempre a mi lado_

 _Los he de tener_

 _Yo los cuidaré_

 _Nada les pasará._

 _Mis bellos hijos_

 _Parte de mi ser_

 _Nunca lo olviden_

 _Siempre los querré._

Besó a cada uno de ellos en la frente y se dirigió con Blu a ver la lluvia.

—No cabe duda de que hoy fue un día magistral. Me recuerda mucho nuestra primera noche en este lugar. Esta es una de las sorpresas más bellas que me han dado en mi vida —decía Perla recargándose en el cuerpo de Blu mientras él la abrazaba delicadamente con su ala derecha—. Te amo Blu. Eres el ave de mi vida y siempre lo serás. Agradezco tanto que Tulio me haya capturado en Río. Si no lo hubiera hecho hoy no sería tan feliz como hoy lo soy —Blu sólo sonreía y mantenía cerrados los ojos, sintiendo lo que ella decía.

—La mejor decisión de mi vida fue haber dejado Minnesota atrás para volar a Río Perla. Te amaré por el resto de mi vida —dijo Blu para que ambos se quedaran dormidos a la entrada de su hogar, en una hermosa e incomparable noche.

* * *

 **The End.**


	2. Wind Of Change

**Vientos De Cambio**

* * *

En un hermoso día, los rayos del sol bañaban suavemente los rincones de la selva amazónica, una increíble pero peligrosa aventura natural. Un sitio digno de una historia de ficción, con bellos cantos de aves, animales coloridos y un sinfín de nuevos seres por encontrar, resguardados entre la maleza.

—¡Mira papá! ¡Es una Phoneutria nigriventer! Debemos mantenernos lo más lejos posible de ellas, ya que son de las arañas más venenosas no sólo de Brasil, sino de todo el mund... —afirmaba Bia con notoria seguridad en su voz.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Di... di... dijiste venenosa? —Titubeó un poco temeroso Blu, interrumpiendo a Bia mientras ella hablaba.

—Así es papá, pero no te preocupes. Como verás, son fáciles de identificar por la gran extensión de sus patas, sus tonalidades marrones y sobre todo porque se esconden en los racimos de bananos como esta lo hace —continuaba explicando Bia, mientras señalaba el racimo de bananos que se encontraba a una prudente distancia de ellos.

—Bien hija, ya veo —decía Blu aún algo temeroso por lo que su hija le compartió—. Pero dime, ¿cómo fue que aprendiste todo eso? ¡Realmente me sorprende que sepas tanto! —agregó Blu, recuperando poco a poco la alegría que lo caracteriza.

—Bueno... desde que tengo memoria recuerdo que era la única de mis hermanos a la que le interesaban los libros, aún sin saber leer. Después, poco a poco me enseñaste a leer y mi fascinación por la lectura se expandió, tanto que comencé a leer libros de biología y de la selva, aprendiendo mucho. Además, en televisión llegué a ver documentales que nutrieron mi conocimiento —decía Bia con un brillo especial en sus ojos por recordar su vida antes de residir en la selva.

—¡Wow! Ahora que lo mencionas, no te lo digo porque seas mi hija, pero eres la más inteligente de la tribu, ¡y muy probablemente la más inteligente de la selva! —afirmaba Blu, que acariciaba con su ala izquierda un poco las plumas de la cabeza de su hija.

—Gracias papi, aunque en realidad tú eres el ave más inteligente que he conocido —dijo Bia un poco sonrojada por el halago de su padre.

—¡Somos hija! Somos —Blu exclamó mientras tiernamente la abrazaba—. Sólo que aún tengo una duda —dijo mientras rompía el abrazo.

—Sí, dime —a Bia le extrañaba un poco el repentino cambio de actitud de su padre.

—¿Por qué no exploras la naturaleza en presencia de tus hermanos o de tus amigos? Tu madre gustosa te acompaña a tus investigaciones al igual que yo, aunque pienso que con quien deberías estar es con aves de tu edad. Creo que les gustaría saber algo de lo que tú sabes —le cuestionó amablemente Blu, ya que, efectivamente, Bia sólo exploraba el área en compañía de su madre o de su padre. Incluso en ocasiones de su Tía Mimí.

—Porque ellos creen que soy aburrida y no les gusta estar conmigo. Además no tengo amigos. Todos los guacamayos jóvenes que he conocido hasta ahora se divierten en presencia de Tiago y a mí me hacen a un lado. Carla al menos tiene a Nico y Pedro, pero yo ¡estoy sola! —le confesó Bia algo triste, derramando un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar.

—Oye, no te pongas triste, me hace daño saber que estás mal —dijo Blu mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas utlizando su ala izquierda.

—No es nada —sollozó un poco Bia, para después calmarse.

—Intenta acercarte a tu hermano cuando él esté próximo. Intenta unirte a su círculo de amistades y verás que es fácil —aconsejaba Blu a Bia.

—¡Gracias papi! Lo intentaré! —dijo Bia dulcemente para besar a su padre en la mejilla izquierda y volar felizmente.

—De nada hija... —y Blu también voló lejos de ese sitio, pues tenía una araña venenosa frente a él.

Por otra parte, Tiago se encontraba con sus amigos a las afueras del santuario.

—¡Esto va a estar increíble! —exclamó Tiago atando un explosivo a un tronco húmedo.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué bien! —dijo un joven polluelo color azul fuerte, con pico ligeramente angulado, ojos azules, un peinado alocado con plumas algo gruesas y con forma cilíndrica parecidas a rastas y en general un cuerpo similar al de Tiago, delgado pero hábil y veloz—. Por cierto... ¿De dónde sacaste estos explosivos Tiago?

—¡De la lucha con los taladores Iván! —le contestó al joven polluelo Tiago.

—Ya veo. ¡Genial! —Iván también estaba emocionado.

—¡Aquí voy! —exclamó muy seguro Tiago, encendiendo un fósforo y girando su cuello para que tronara.

—¡Sííí! —gritaron los demás polluelos que estaban detrás de Tiago.

Justo cuando Tiago despegó del piso para encender el explosivo, lo detuvo Perla.

—¡Wow, wow Tiago! ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—¡Ayyyy má! ¡Sólo me estaba divirtiendo con mis amigos! —refunfuñó Tiago al comprender que Perla no lo dejaría completar su hazaña.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo hemos dicho? No es bueno que usen pirotécnicos sin que hayan adultos vigilándolos, pues podrían lastimarse —le recordaba Perla a su hijo las palabras que en más de una ocasión habían empleado ella y Blu.

—Pero mamá. ¡Yo soy inmortal! —Dijo Tiago inflando el pecho con suma seguridad.

—¡Inmortal! ¿Inmortal? ¡Por favor Tiago! ¡No me hagas reír! —se mofó Perla de lo que su hijo le dijo.

—¡Bien! Vámonos muchachos. Vayamos a volar un rato —vociferó Tiago para darse la vuelta y salir volando con sus 4 amigos muy decepcionados, dejando a Perla sola y un tanto consternada.

—Oye Tiago, ¿tu mamá es muy controladora no? —Preguntó Iván a Tiago mientras volaban juntos los 5 amigos.

—¡Seguro! Mi mamá no se preocupa de dónde me la paso todo el día. Sólo llego a dormir y salgo al amanecer —aseguró uno de los polluelos que los acompañaban.

—Y la mía sólo me pregunta qué hice durante el día y le cuento cualquier historia falsa, cuando realmente ¡estuve molestando a los cocodrilos! —replicó otro de los guacamayos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero lo hacen porque me quieren proteger —suspiró Tiago confundido—. Sólo que ya no soy un polluelo de nido para que me quieran controlar todo el tiempo. ¡Necesito algo de libertad!

—Ya veo —agregó Iván, mientras seguían volando sin rumbo.

Mientras tanto, Carla se encontraba junto con Rafael, Nico y Pedro cerca de la piedra en forma de roca, cantando alegremente una hermosa canción.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —dijo Nico después de escuchar la última canción que compusieron, cantada por Carla.

—¡Seguuuro! ¡Si volvemos a Río para el próximo carnaval, volveremos a brillar! —comentó Pedro fascinado.

—¡Nunca me imaginé que cantaras tan bien! No tanto como Eva, pero tienes una voz increíble —agregó Rafael.

—¡Gracias! —respondió un poco sonrojada Carla por los elogios de sus amigos.

—Tú tienes un talento innato, no sé cómo no lo descubrimos antes —le dijo Pedro a su joven amiga.

—Ni yo. ¡No sabía que supiera cantar! —confesó Carla.

—Pues sí que lo haces, y lo haces muy bien. Pero en fin. Creo que debemos acompañarte a tu hogar, ya que es un poco tarde y como sabrás, Blu todavía se preocupa si nota que es tarde y ustedes no han vuelto —afirmó Nico, denotando algo de interés tanto por Carla como por Blu.

—¡No se molesten! Yo puedo volver sola!

—No es molestia. Además, queremos saludar a tus padres y charlar un poco con ellos —replicó Rafael, que deseaba saludar a sus queridos amigos azules.

—Bien. Vayamos entonces —exclamó feliz Carla mientras partían hacia el gran nido que Blu construyó junto con Tiago.

Por otra parte, Perla se encontraba llegando a su nido, un poco pensativa por su recién acontecido disgusto con Tiago.

—Blu. ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó ella dentro del nido, esperando no obtener respuesta.

—En nuestra habitación —respondió él.

Perla se dirigió a la habitación del fondo de lado derecho y encontró a su macho, un poco pensativo con la mirada dirigida al piso, sus alas entrecruzadas ubicadas en su vientre y sentado en el borde de su cama construida de ramas, paja y hojas.

—¿Blu? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella al ver a su esposo tan pensativo.

—Nada nena. Lo que ocurre es que Bia me dejó pensativo.

—¿Te dijo algo malo? —cuestionó nuevamente ella, viéndolo en la misma posición en que lo encontró al ingresar a la habitación. No se había movido.

—Nada. Sólo que no tiene amigos y pienso que es porque siempre estamos detrás de ella sin darle libertad —respondió Blu suspirando, aún sin verla a los ojos.

Perla se sentó al lado izquierdo de Blu, a escasos centímetros de él y tomando sus alas con las de ella— Ahora que lo mencionas, también Tiago se siente controlado por nosotros. No se siente feliz con nuestro comportamiento sobreprotector.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? La selva es salvaje y peligrosa —dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos, con una expresión carente de carácter.

—Pienso que ha llegado el momento de... —quiso decir Perla, pero en ese preciso momento arribaron Nico, Rafael, Pedro y Carla al nido de los Gunderson.

—¡Hola papás! ¡Miren a quiénes traje! —exclamó Carla ingresando al nido, con un tono de voz victorioso. Blu y Perla salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada del nido, mientras que Carla subió a su dormitorio, el más alto del nido por cierto.

—¡Hey Blu! ¡Hey Perla! —exclamó gustoso Nico.

—¡Hooola amigos! —replicó gustoso Pedro.

—Qué tal tórtolos —finalizó Rafael.

—Hola muchachos, ¿cómo han estado? —respondió gustoso Blu esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Qué gusto me da verlos! —complementó Perla contenta.

—Muy bien muchachos, hemos estado muy bien —dijo Rafael, tranquilo como siempre.

—Perfecto. ¿Pero tú no extrañas a Eva y a los niños? —preguntó un poco sarcástica Perla.

Rafael se acercó a los dos y tapándose con su ala les reveló en voz baja— Aquí entre nos, estoy gustoso de que hayan regresado a Río, pues no tengo que soportarlos todo el día —y separándose de ellos dijo en voz alta y abriendo las alas— ¡pero cuánto tiempo tenemos sin charlar correctamente Blu! ¿Qué te parece si salimos a conversar un momento?

—Me parece bien Rafa. ¿Ustedes qué harán muchachos? —preguntó Blu a Nico y Pedro, girando el cuello y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el fondo del nido para darse cuenta de que se encontraban comiendo la fruta de la cena.

—Ehhhh... dijiste... ¿algo? —dijo Pedro dándose la vuelta con los ojos engrandecidos, con tres arándanos en el ala derecha, una frambuesa en el ala izquierda a punto de ser introducida en su pico y unas manchas rojas en sus plumas grisáceas, originadas por el néctar de alguna fruta.

—¿Están comiéndose... la cena? —preguntó Perla picoabierta, no muy contenta.

—¡No... no! ¡Esto... no... no... nos lo dio la Sa...Santa Mu... Muerte! Sí, ella. ¿Verdad Pedro?— titubeó en exceso Nico, encontrándose en condiciones similares a las de Pedro. Pedro asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ohh, no! Bueno Perla, tendré que ir por la cena —expuso Blu a su esposa entrando a su habitación por su cangurera, para besarla después tiernamente en el pico para partir.

—De acuerdo amor. Mientras esperaré a los niños —respondió Perla sonriendo.

—Bueno muchachos. Cuiden el nido en lo que volvemos. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de dejar a la familia sin comida —ordenó firmemente Rafael, pero sin ser severo.

—Sí. No hay problema —dijo Pedro.

Salieron volando Blu y Rafael, en un atardecer resplandeciente.

—Y dime Blu, ¿Qué tal te parece la selva ahora que has estado más tiempo aquí? —comenzó la conversación Rafael.

—Bien, me encuentro bien Rafa —respondió seco Blu.

—Anda, dime qué ocurre. Algo no está bien. ¿Problemas con Perla? —insistía Rafael. En ese momento se elevaron y se posaron en la copa del árbol más grande de la selva, aproximadamente a 80 metros del suelo.

—No. Nada de eso. Lo que ocurrió es que Perla y yo discutimos un poco acerca de nuestros hijos —suspiró Blu, dirigiendo la mirada al horizonte.

—Pero entre ella y tú las cosas están bien?

—Sí. Mejor de lo que yo imaginaba que estaría todo —continuó Blu, pero con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que platicaron acerca de los niños? —a Rafa le surgía la curiosidad.

—Verás. Bia sólo recorre el área en compañía de su madre o de mí. Perla mencionó que Tiago también se siente incómodo porque lo sobreprotegemos demasiado, aunque sabes cómo es él y lo mucho que puede peligrar si lo dejamos libre totalmente. Carla se encuentra con ustedes que tienen un poco más de razonamiento, así que por ella no me preocupo tanto —confesaba Blu, sin perder la mirada del horizonte.

—Oye —dijo Rafael colocando su ala derecha en la espalda de su amigo azul— no es tan malo que les den más distancia. Finalmente están creciendo, además, dentro de la tribu se encuentran a salvo —aseguró quitando su ala de la espalda de él.

Blu tenía aún una expresión en su rostro pensativa— Pero sabes que Bia es sensible, podrían lastimarla o molestarla. Además, Tiago se involucra en muchas situaciones de peligro. Si algo saliera mal...

—¡No pienses en eso! —interrumpió Rafael a Blu—. Tus hijos saben defenderse, te lo demostraron cuando lucharon en contra de los taladores hace un par de meses.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Hablaré con Perla y más tarde hablaremos con ellos —dijo Blu aún un poco preocupado, pero más convencido.

—¡Perfecto amigo! Ahora vayamos por la cena —exclamó Rafael, extendiendo sus alas para volar.

—¡Gracias por escucharme! —agradeció Blu a Rafael, extendiendo sus alas para volar a lado izquierdo del sabio tucán.

Recogieron fruta y nueces en la arboleda cercana, para volver al nido cerca del anochecer.

—¡Están de vuelta! —dijo Perla feliz al ver a los dos amigos ingresar al nido.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —preguntó Blu después de besar a su esposa en el pico.

—Ellos se encuentran dormidos en sus habitaciones —respondió Perla.

—Dejaremos esto aquí —dijo Blu, dejando la fruta y nueces en el piso junto con Rafael. Entró además, a dejar su cangurera en su dormitorio.

—¡Muchachos! —gritó Rafael a Nico y Pedro, pues se encontraban dormidos en el suelo.

—¿Nicole? —gritó Nico confundido, despertando abruptamente junto con Pedro.

—Aguarda, dijiste ¿Nicole? —cuestionó mofándose Rafael.

—Ehhh ¿qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —vociferó Nico fingiendo no saber qué había dicho.

—Dijiste ¡Nicole! —se burló Pedro.

—¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos? Ya hablaste con Blu Rafi —amenazado, Nico se vio obligado a cambiar de tema.

—Bueno. Gracias por traer a Carla muchachos. Me dio gusto verlos —dijo Perla, despidiendo a sus tres amigos.

—Seguro. ¿Pueden volver mañana? —dijo Blu a sus tres amigos.

—Olvidamos decírselos, pero mañana volveremos a Río. Tenemos un asunto que atender respecto al club de samba —dijo Pedro.

—Yo tengo una amarilla razón para volver a Río —expuso con una sonrisa pícara Nico.

—Y yo debo de ver a Eva y a los niños. Dije que volvería pronto —dijo un poco triste Rafael.

—¡¿Volverán a Rio, justo mañana?! —preguntó Perla perpleja.

—¿Quieren venir ustedes dos con nosotros? ¡Podrían ser unas placenteras vacaciones en pareja! —sugirió Rafael a la pareja azul.

—¡Gracias por la invitación, pero... —respondió Blu con Perla abrazada por su ala izquierda sin pensarlo, pero al girar a verla al rostro se detuvo. Supo que ella tenía algo entre alas.

—¿Pueden esperarnos fuera del nido en lo que lo pensamos? —preguntó Perla pensativa.

—Sí. Cuando decidan qué hacer, salgan y díganlo —afirmó sonriente Rafael.

—¿Nena? ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Blu confundido a su hembra.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a Río tú y yo como lo sugirió Rafa? —preguntó Perla sonriendo a Blu.

—¿Ahora? ¿Solos tú y yo? —Blu se encontraba sin palabras.

—Así es. De igual manera, los niños ya pueden valerse por sí mismos, además de que dentro de la tribu están seguros. Es lo que quería decirte en la tarde —expuso Perla sonriente.

—Supongo que es cierto. Rafa me dijo lo mismo en la tarde —confesó Blu.

—Hablaste con él de esto en la tarde? —preguntó Perla.

—Sí. ¡Los dejaremos en cuidados de Roberto y tu tía Mimí! ¿Te parece? —dijo Blu sonriendo y convencido. Era obvio qué lo motivaba.

—¡Por eso te amo! —dijo ella con voz candente y seductora, besándolo con pasión.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Iremos con ustedes! —salió del nido Blu, encontrándolos en una rama cercana.

—¡Genial! ¡Hagamos una gran fiesta en Río! —opinó Pedro bailando.

—¡No se diga más! ¡Partimos al amanecer! —estableció el plan Nico.

—¡Hasta mañana! ¡Descansen! —gritó Perla despidiéndolos aleteando con su ala izquierda.

—¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente! —dijo Rafael.

—Bueno nena. Cenemos para decirles a los niños que ahora pueden ser libres en la selva —dijo Blu girándose hacia el nido.

—Me parece bien. ¡Hagámoslo!

—¡Niños! ¡Niños! ¡Despierten! —gritó Perla dentro del nido.

—¡A cenar! —dijo contento Blu.

Minutos más tarde la familia Gunderson se encontraba cenando, así que comenzaron con una importante charla familiar.

—Niños. Su madre y yo queremos decirles algo —habló Blu, mientras volteaba a ver a Perla y tomaba su ala izquierda. Ella se encontraba a lado derecho de Blu.

—¿Cuál es ese problema que tienes Bia? —preguntó Perla a Bia.

—¿A qué te refieres mamá? —cuestionó Bia, pues no sabía a qué se refería su madre.

—Sólo te gusta recorrer la selva en compañía de tu padre o mía. Para nosotros no es molestia acompañarte, pero ¿no te parece que podrías recorrer la selva con tus amigos? —expuso Perla amigablemente. Sus hermanos no decían nada, pues se limitaban a escuchar.

—Lo que pasa es que, ¡no tengo amigos! —reveló triste la hermosa guacamaya celeste de ojos color ámbar.

—El problema es que no exploras en soledad. Deberías de intentar recorrer la selva sin nuestra protección, para que socialices— sugirió Perla, con una ligera expresión de preocupación.

—Pero papá no nos deja. Piensa que la selva es peligrosa— opinó obstinada Carla, que no había tenido participación.

—Sí. ¡A mí ni me dejan divertirme con mis amigos! —agregó Tiago un poco molesto.

—De acuerdo, es cierto. Aún desconfío de la selva. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si les dijera que a partir de hoy pueden ser libres dentro de la tribu? —propuso Blu.

—¡Wow! ¡Molestaría a las serpientes todo el día! —vociferó emocionado Tiago.

—¿Qué? —preguntó exaltado Blu.

—Jejejeje. No, era broma pá.

—Bueno. Lo que ocurre es que... —dijo Blu, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada a Perla, mientras ambos se abrazaban por la espalda— a partir de hoy, ¡podrán ser libres en la selva! —complementó Perla.

—¿Osea? ¿Cómo libres? —cuestionó un poco obstinada Carla.

—Significa que a partir de hoy podrán recorrer la selva sin que estén bajo supervisión nuestra —rectificó su madre.

Los tres polluelos quedaron picoabiertos. No creían que su padre accediera.

—¿Es en serio? —Bia también se encontraba extrañada.

—Sí Bia. Sólo tendrán que seguir tres reglas muy simples —dijo su padre—. Uno: no salgan de la tribu. Dos: no pasen la noche fuera del nido. Tres: no se pongan en situaciones de peligro. ¿Sencillo no? —completó Blu su comentario sonriente.

En ese justo momento todos voltearon a ver a Tiago y al verse amenazado únicamente dijo:

—¿Qué?

—¿Y por qué decidiste cambiar de parecer papá? —interrogó Carla.

—Bueno. Su madre quiere que se desarrollen como aves en la selva. También, yo sé que se saben defender, lo comprobé cuando me lo demostraron hace dos meses en la lucha con los taladores— aseguró él.

—No han pasado dos meses. Han pasado 57 días desde entonces —corrigió Bia.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinan? —dijo Perla.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Tiago.

—¡Lo intentaré! —comentó Bia.

—¡Ash! —refunfuñó Carla.

—Tenemos algo más que decirles niños —dijo Blu.

—¿Qué? —respondieron al unísono los hermanos.

—El día de mañana, su madre y yo... —iba a decir Blu, pero Perla lo interrumpió.

—¡Queremos que se diviertan como nunca! —aseguró ella.

—Sí. Eso.

La charla familiar acabó. Carla subió a la habitación más alta del nido, Bia se metió a la habitación de en medio, Tiago ingresó a la habitación que se encontraba junto a la entrada y después de desearle dulces sueños a cada hijo como cada noche, Perla se dirigió a su habitación al fondo del nido del lado derecho. Se acostó junto a Blu y él le preguntó un tanto desconcertado:

—¿Por qué no quisiste que les dijera que mañana saldremos a Rio solos tú y yo?

—Es lo mejor. Si se los hubieras dicho, hubieran querido ir —dijo dulcemente Perla.

—Tienes razón. Ahora la que me preocupa es Carla. Sin Rafa, Nico y Pedro ¿qué hará?

—Tiene a sus hermanos Blu, estará bien. Tal vez haga amigos.

—¿Y crees que Tiago estará bien? —preguntó su esposo pensativo.

—Nuestro hijo me dijo el día de hoy que él es inmortal —se burló Perla.

—Jeje. Siempre tan elocuente nuestro pequeño. Él se encargará de la tribu cuando sea el momento —dijo Blu sonriente, acostado en su cama junto a su bella esposa.

—¡Será el mejor líder que los guacamayos azules tendrán jamás! —aseguró Perla.

—Ahhhh, lo será. Lo será...

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
